Dos y dos
by mooncat90
Summary: Malik nos cuenta acerca de su vida con su voz (Marik) que le comanda a hacer cosas de las que el mismo se asusta, de cómo se enamoró de un espíritu y de cómo un humano se enamoró de un humano. Contiene: Uso de drogas, abuso psicólogico,físico y sexual. Relaciones disfuncionales, algo de gore y muertes.
1. Chapter 1

**_1._** **** ** _Escapar, hazle caso a tu vocecita. (Parte I)_**

 _Hazlo_

Sacudí mi cabeza en negativa, no quería hacerlo pero sabía era imposible ganarle a esa voz en mi cabeza. Aquella voz que me venía fastidiando desde que tengo ocho años… Por lo mismo yo ya había recorrido varios centros psiquiátricos ya que los médicos encontraban interesante mi caso, me habían internado múltiples veces para observarme pero cualquier acción que yo hiciera era interpretada como una conducta peligrosa o fuera de lo común. Así estuviera comiendo, lavándome los dientes o dando una vuelta por los pasillos los enfermeros murmuraban cosas entre sí y hablaban por sus radios "Eh, vengan Malik parece estar haciendo algo raro…" para después retractarse con un "Ah, no, solamente se sirvió un plato de comida. Pero parecía estar hablando consigo mismo…" Mentiras.

No podían diagnosticarme con esquizofrenia o con algún brote psicótico…algunos médicos habían querido diagnosticarme bajo un trastorno de personalidad disociativa pero en ninguno de los trastornos lograba cumplir más de 2 requisitos. Decían mi voz era un delirio, que era parte de mí y que aparecía cuando yo no quería afrontar la realidad o necesitaba de esa voz para hacer cosas que en realidad yo no haría normalmente. Yo más bien me sentía poseído, era como sí otra entidad viviera dentro de mí y que conforme los años habíamos creado una relación de huésped-parasito algo funcional…Por supuesto la primera vez que le mencioné esto al doctor me mandó a internar y me llenó el cuerpo de medicamentos.

La voz era masculina, no aparecía con frecuencia pero cuando lo hacía era para ordenarme. Muchas veces intenté ignorarlo pero no funcionó, al contrario me daban fuertes migrañas que se acompañaban con vómito y un desvanecimiento que duraba horas. Me di cuenta que no podía sobreponerme a él, que la única manera en que me dejaría en paz por días o meses sería obedeciéndolo.

 _Vamonos de aquí, Malik._

Aquella noche estaba insistente, había ideado la manera de escaparme del centro psiquiátrico en Seattle para esfumarme. Había esperado semanas para escapar observando la rutina de los enfermeros, visualizando un mapa mental de las salidas y entradas y sobretodo…pensando cómo escapar de los guardias de seguridad. Había ya hecho una pequeña maleta y en cuánto vi el momento idóneo…corrí. Corrí hasta que las piernas no me dieron más y finalmente cuando me sentía lo suficientemente alejado del perímetro del centro decidí tomar un taxi para irme a la central de autobuses, sin siquiera fijarme hacía donde iba compré el viaje que estaba disponible en el momento.

No sé cuánto tiempo duró el viaje puesto que me quedé dormido, un sueño profundo sin embargo en ese sueño la voz tomó una forma corpórea por primera vez.

 _-"Hola Malik."…dijo una voz en la oscuridad, su sombra se proyectaba sobre un muro detrás de él._

 _-"¿Quién eres?" respondí mientras me acercaba. La voz estiró su mano para detenerme, -"No te acerques"- comandó. Comenzó a caminar hacia mí y mientras lo hacía la luz de aquel lugar empezó a revelar el rostro de aquel ser. Era idéntico a mí, era alto y delgado, su piel color bronce que parecía brillar con la luz y ojos color lavanda pero parecían turbios lo que hacía que el color pareciera más oscuro que los míos, adornados por un delineado hecho con kohl. En cada brazo tenía unos aros de oro que hacían juego con sus aretes puntiagudos del mismo material. Lo único que nos diferenciaba era el cabello, aunque ambos poseíamos el mismo color dorado el de aquel hombre se elevaba al cielo en forma de picos que le añadían centímetros de estatura a comparación de mi cabello que caía por debajo de mis hombros._

 _-"Ya era tiempo de conocernos, ¿tienes alguna idea de a dónde vamos?"- preguntó con una sonrisa torcida._

 _-"No…sólo escapé como habíamos planeado."-_

 _"_ _Mmh…Malik, ¿tenemos dónde quedarnos?"- Negué con la cabeza. –"Vamos a quedarnos en un motel. Con lo que escondí debería alcanzar para…un mes."-_

 _-"Ja, ¿y después qué? Malik, Malik…no planeaste esto bien. Pensé eras más inteligente por eso te elegí."-_

 _-"¿Elegir? Según los médicos tú eres un invento mío…"- argumenté._

 _-"¿Invento tuyo? Tsk…estoy seguro habrá gente que escucha voces pero esas voces no tienen ningún poder como yo. O dime, aquellas voces que los demás tienen ¿pueden predecir los eventos futuros? Aquellas voces son sólo la expresión de la paranoia de algunos, de la falta de ego o un intento por escapar la realidad. Pero Malik, yo no te digo que huyas y sospeches de quienes te rodean, no eres un hombre que necesite más ego del que ya tienes y has aceptado tu realidad bastante bien como para querer deformarla. Simplemente escogí vivir contigo ya que no eres una persona estúpida, sabes obedecerme y a través de ti puedo cumplir mis caprichos."-_

 _-"Sí eres una entidad separada de mí… ¿por qué luces como yo?"-_

 _Él sonrió con malicia, -"Eso lo verás después. Recuerda que puedo ver hacía el futuro pero no tiene gracia contarte que pasara, quiero ver como actúas. Pero…seré benevolente. Iremos a San Francisco, acertaste en que nos quedaremos en un motel pero no por mucho tiempo, tendrás que ir a un bar cerca de ese motel dónde conoceras a un sujeto…bastante particular. Sabrás identificarlo, y será tu misión hacerle creer que eres un ángel para que te dejé entrar a su hogar. Por supuesto no le diras que tienes a un demonio dentro, de eso me encargaré después. Ah, lo olvidaba, llegando al motel habrá una bolsa pequeña de plástico con polvo blanco…tendrás que inhalarlo."-_

 _-"Eh… ¿cocaína?, pero…yo no consumo drogas."-_

 _-"Lo sé, pero necesito estés despierto. Además, es gratis. Tú cuerpo está acostumbrado a sustancias químicas, a medicamentos por eso es que fácilmente te da sueño, tu cuerpo no funciona como el de otros es por eso que te dejé ese regalito…" caminó y se acercó aún más, dejando un mínimo espacio entre su rostro y el mío. –"Soy omnipresente, no estoy solamente en tu cabeza. Soy Dios, un Dios de oscuridad y puedo estar en dónde yo quiera estar. Y aunque te hago creer que tienes opciones tú sabes que no las tienes, eres un buen esclavo, Malik."-_


	2. Chapter 2

-"Bienvenidos a San Francisco."- avisó una voz a través de las bocinas. Me levanté con rapidez mientras me frotaba los ojos. No sabía qué hacer con aquella información que la voz me había dado, no sabía sí era real o no pero no me atrevía a oponerme. La verdad es que aquella voz me producía escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, no tenía las fuerzas para negarme a ser su esclavo.

 _Toma tu maleta y vámonos de aquí_

¿A qué motel se suponía debía ir? Me pregunté…sin embargo no le di mucha importancia, seguramente aquel demonio sabía perfectamente hacia dónde ir. Caminé algunas calles hasta llegar a un edificio que parecía se iba a caer a pedazos, era de noche así que no se distinguía bien pero parecía que las paredes habían sido pintadas con un gris pálido que me recordaban a alguien enfermo, tenía grandes ventanas y bueno…no era un lugar en donde alguien que no fuese adicto a las drogas, asesino o delincuente eligiera para descansar.

-"Son 20 dólares la noche. El baño creo que funciona bien, no hay desayuno, ni hielos ni nada complementario. Fumigamos la semana pasada así que no deberías tener problemas con las cucarachas o ratas."- me dijo la recepcionista mientras mascaba con la boca abierta una goma de mascar. Suspiré, le entregué el dinero y me dirigí a mi habitación. Si las paredes de la parte exterior tenían un color bastante feo, por dentro era peor. La habitación tenía manchas de pinturas por doquier, pareciera que hubieran querido pintarlas pero la intención les duró poco tiempo y mejor desistieron. La cama era pequeña y se veía vieja, a lado había un pequeño mueble con algunos cajones. Ni siquiera quise ver el baño esa noche, era mucho para mí.

 _Abre el tercer cajón_

No era ninguna sorpresa lo que iba a encontrar ahí, efectivamente como él me había dicho una bolsita de plástico me esperaba. La tomé y la miré con detenimiento: -"No sé cómo hacer esto."-

Una risa malévola invadió mi mente…

 _Ábrela, vacíala un poco sobre aquel escritorio…haz una línea y simplemente inhala. Vamos, Malik…nadie puede ser tan idiota._

Me sentí ridiculizado, no era mi culpa que no supiera acerca de drogas… ¿cierto? Mientras hacía lo que se me había pedido comencé a recordar las conductas delictivas que había hecho por culpa de la voz. La voz se alimentaba del miedo, mío y de los demás aunque me había dado cuenta que no le gustaba causarme tanto miedo ya que después de todo, él vivía a través de mí y sí me fracturaba mentalmente él perdería completamente el poder sobre mí…pero oh, pobre de los demás. Desde niño atemorizaba a mis compañeros, los amenazaba con matarlos, con despedazarlos, con abrirles en cráneo y esparcir su cerebro por el suelo…por supuesto ningún padre de familia estaba contento conmigo. Increíblemente, mi hermana Ishizu siempre me apoyó, la muy inocente se negaba a aceptar lo que pasaba conmigo hasta que un día lo vio con sus propios ojos y fue cuando me dejó en manos de los médicos.

Claro, jamás revelé estas conductas con los médicos, al menos no específicamente. Sí ellos me preguntaban: ¿Alguna vez has querido matar a alguien? Yo respondía: No. Si preguntaban: ¿Alguna vez has golpeado a alguien? Yo respondía: Sí. No podía negar absolutamente todo lo que pasaba conmigo porqué se darían cuenta fácilmente que mentía pero podía manipular la información. Curiosamente, todo el desprecio de la voz era dirigido hacía los humanos, nunca me hiso maltratar o matar a algún animal, al contrario. En secundaria había un adolescente que se iba al terreno vacío de al lado de la escuela a buscar a una perra que estaba embarazada, la pateaba una, dos, tres veces hasta que comenzó a sangrar. Creo perdió a una de sus crías y eventualmente murió por una hemorragia interna pero mi voz ese día fue bastante clara: "Golpéalo hasta que sangre, hazle pagar por lo que hiso, después de que lo hayas golpeado busca varias ramas de preferencia con espinas…más bien con espinas, después véselas insertando por el recto hasta que sangre también. Después déjalo ahí."

Yo no quería hacerlo, la orden me producía nauseas pero sabía que no podía desobedecer porqué la voz era más poderosa que mi espíritu y lentamente había logrado invadir mi alma con su tinta negra, con su esencia maquiavélica.

Encontraron al chico días después muerto por hemorragia interna. Si lo veo objetivamente, se lo merecía y murió de la misma manera en la que el mató.


End file.
